Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {3} & {2} \\ {1} & {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-2} & {0} \\ {4} & {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{-2} & {3}-{-2} & {2}-{0} \\ {1}-{4} & {4}-{0} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {5} & {2} \\ {-3} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$